A Meaningful Look XiuChen
by Somnus-Sora
Summary: Il ne suffisait que d'un regard pour comprendre, pour deviner... Petit OS sur le XiuChen [EXO]


Marchant tranquillement dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre leur van pour rentrer chez eux après une journée d'entraînement, le duo Xiumin/Chen furent coupés dans leur élan par leur leader, qui les attira dans une salle vide juste à côté afin de leur parler :

**Minseok, Jongdae, vous êtes au courant que les fans se posent de plus en plus de questions concernant la vraie nature de votre relation ? Apparemment, lors du dernier concert, quand tu as eu un souci de micro, Hyung, et que Jongdae est venu te prêter le sien, vos regards pouvaient prêter à confusion... Sérieusement les gars, faites attention à vos gestes et tout le reste, je n'ai aucune envie que vous ayez des ennuis avec l'agence. Vous comme moi, on sait qu'ils ne rigolent pas avec ça... Ils seraient capables de vous virer s'ils apprenaient la vraie nature de votre relation. Et…. Je ne tiens pas à perdre à nouveau un membre de mon groupe.**

Après quelques autres échanges, ils étaient sortis tous les trois et avait repris leur marche jusqu'au voiture ou Junmyeon monta avec Sehun, Jongin et Kyungsoo, tandis qu'eux était allé avec Baekhyun et Chanyeol. Pendant le trajet, ils en avaient discuté un peu avec les deux autres membres de la beagle line et ces derniers leurs avaient confirmés ce qui leur avait été dit plus tôt. Ils étaient trop démonstratifs….

Le « XiuChen » était à la base un ship apprécié par les fans lorsqu'ils devaient faire du fan-service sur scène. Fan-service qu'ils n'avaient jamais rechigné à le faire, car les deux idoles avaient besoin et envie d'être démonstratif l'un envers l'autre. Ils étaient très proches l'un et l'autre, c'était naturel pour eux d'avoir des interactions entre eux.

Mais si ce couple était fictif au départ, il n'en était désormais plus un depuis un an environ.

C'était Jongdae qui avait fait changer le statut de leur relation, en se déclarant au plus âgé du groupe, une fois qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux après une nouvelle participation à un quelconque show télévisé pour promouvoir leur nouvel album. Bien loin du jeune homme extraverti et taquin habituel, Minseok avait eu face à lui un cadet timide, peu sûr de lui, ce qui l'avait surpris. Il n'avait jamais vu Jongdae aussi sérieux qu'en cet instant, ce qui l'avait poussé à l'écouter sans le couper, plantant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Le vocaliste lui avait alors avoué être amoureux de lui depuis plusieurs années et qu'il ne supportait plus d'être 'sa petite femme' uniquement pour faire semblant et plaisir aux fans.

Ses mots, forts, puissants, dit d'une façon si mignonne et à la fois si sérieuse touchèrent le plus vieux d'EXO en plein cœur, lui faisant prendre pleinement conscience de l'ampleur des sentiments de l'autre idole face à lui. Cette fois ci, ce n'était pas une blague comme il avait l'habitude d'en faire des dizaines chaque jour, non, cette fois-ci il était sérieux. Jongdae était réellement amoureux de Minseok.

Trop surpris par sa déclaration et ne sachant pas comment répondre, après tout il n'avait pas été préparé à recevoir une telle déclaration, le plus âgé resta silencieux quelques minutes, regardant son vis-à-vis comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Malheureusement, son manque de réponse fut mal interprété par l'autre homme qui commença alors à s'excuser, encore et encore sans discontinuer. Il ne cessait pas de dire qu'il désolé d'avoir gâché leur amitié mais que ses sentiments étaient trop forts, qu'il n'arrivait plus à les retenir, et qu'il avait absolument eut besoin de lui dire tant ces derniers étaient en train de le rendre mal ...

Minseok ne prit conscience qu'il y avait un énorme malentendu que lorsque Jongdae lui annonça qu'il allait prendre ses distances avec lui, qu'il ne lui imposerait pas ses sentiments, qu'il essayerait de rester ami de lui si possible et que si non, il resterait strictement professionnel. Trouvant que cela allait trop loin, le plus âgé lui avait alors couper la parole et avant qu'il recommence à dire des inepties, ce dernier lui avait annoncé directement qu'il était lui aussi amoureux de lui et que s'il n'avait pas répondu, ce n'était pas parce qu'il souhaitait le rejeter. Mais c'était simplement parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, à ce qu'une telle chose arrive, et qu'apprendre que ses sentiments étaient réciproques lui avait fait perdre ses moyens.

Par la suite, ils avaient beaucoup discuté de ce qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux, de ce qu'ils souhaitaient de cette relation, et ce qu'ils envisageaient vis-à-vis de cette dernière... Finalement la conversation avait abouti au choix de faire une annonce à leurs parents respectifs et aux autres membres du groupe, pour les informer qu'ils étaient désormais ensembles.

C'est donc caché aux yeux de pratiquement tout le monde, ne souhaitant nullement avoir de problème, ils avaient sciemment omis de prévenir leurs managers ainsi que la direction de la SM, qu'ils avaient entamé leur vie à deux et qu'ils continuaient à le faire encore aujourd'hui, quand bien même la frustration était présente à cause de la distance qu'ils devaient mettre lorsqu'ils faisaient des apparitions publiques ou les mensonges qu'ils devaient dire aux fans quant à leur non relation amoureuse pour être tranquille, leur amour n'avait jamais faibli... Au contraire, il s'était même renforcé avec le temps et débordait de plus en plus, se voyant au travers de leurs nombreux gestes l'un pour l'autre. Les regards étaient certainement ce qui parlait le plus... A chaque fois qu'ils posaient leurs yeux sur leur moitié, on pouvait voir tous leurs sentiments à l'intérieur, ils le savaient très bien.

C'est pour cette raison que, plusieurs jours après le petit rappel à l'ordre de Junmyeon, les deux hommes s'étaient montrés plus distants pendant leur apparition publique. Minseok et Jongdae préféraient garder leur relation secrète aux yeux du monde un peu plus longtemps et continuer à faire passer cela pour du simple fan service. Hormis leurs proches, personnes n'avaient à savoir ce qui se passait réellement entre eux.

Viendrait le temps où ils se dévoileraient à la face du monde... Mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Ils étaient bien, pour l'instant, loin des projecteurs, dans le cocon caché de leur amour, l'un contre l'autre.

_Après tout, ne dit-on pas : « Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés » ?_


End file.
